


It's not the changes you see.

by PixieAsh86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieAsh86/pseuds/PixieAsh86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might happen if Arya and Gendry don't get split up? Will they settle down and have some kids? Become the new king and queen? Be a crime-fighting super duo? Play pranks on Jon and Sansa? All of the above? </p><p>Warning: Smut ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Anyone? Someone? This is not my first attempt at FF, but it is the first in many many years, and the first thing GOT related that I’ve written.**

**This story is set a few months after the Red Wedding. Arya and Gendry never left the Brotherhood without Banners. Other events may be moved around slightly to suit the story as needed.**

**Everything I write turns to smut. You’ve been warned.**

**Standard FF disclaimer applies: I don’t own these nouns, I’m just borrowing them from Mr. Martin and letting my dirty mind run free.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

 

 

**Arya**

 

The sun hadn’t been up when she’d woken this morning and camp had been silent around her. Today Arya was five and ten and today everything was going to change. She wasn’t sure how she knew, but she did. She fidgeted for a few minutes but it was useless, she needed to move, to hunt.

 

Had she been dreaming of hunting? She couldn’t quite remember. That wasn’t like her. Arya usually remembered her dreams. _Oh well, nothing to about that now_. She got up as quietly as she could and pulled on a black cloak over her tunic and breeches, grabbed her bow, quiver, Needle and her day pack. Gendry was still snoring softly in his own makeshift  bed so she covered him with the blanket she was no longer using and left silently.

 

She didn’t pick a direction, her instincts were well honed and she let them take over while she thought of her previous name day celebrations.  The sun came up and she sighed, she had only meant to be gone an hour but she wasn’t ready to return. A little longer couldn’t hurt, she had to go further.

 

It could have been chance, or maybe it was fate, but most likely it was magic that led her straight to the tree. In the middle of this completely normal forest there stood a Weirwood, and not just any Weirwood, a heart tree. The face carved into the white wood looked eerily familiar to Arya, Maybe it was just that the tree reminded her of home.

 

Arya put her hand to on the trunk of the tree and close her eyes, thinking of Winterfell. She could almost swear she heard Bran saying her name. And suddenly, it was all just too much, even for the girl who never cried. Arya slid down the trunk of the tree as the sobs started, and for the first time she let herself think of them, all of them, her whole family, and really cry. And when she was done she wiped her eyes and sat until she didn’t want to cry anymore.

 

When Gendry found her a few hours later she was still sitting at the base of the tree.

 

She looked at him and blanched. He looked pissed, his jaw was set and his eyes were dark. “Are you hurt?”

 

She stood up and brushed off her pants, “No, I ju-”

 

Gendry turned and started walking away, not bothering to listen to her answer.

 

“Gendry!” She shouted after him. What the hell was his problem?

 

He didn't turn around and his long legs covered ground much faster than her short ones. She had to run to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm and he spun around, his whole body was tense.

 

“You don't get it do you? Damnit Arya! I was bloody worried about you! I woke up and instead of your elbow in my ribs and your icy cold feet on my legs you were fucking gone. No word, no clues. Just gone. And you didn't fucking come back. I've been looking for you for hours. And then I just find you sitting by a tree? What in the seven hells were you doing?” He yells at her.

 

And for once she fights the urge to yell back. Because she realizes he's right, she didn't do it on purpose but she worried him.

 

“I was spending my name day in silent contemplation,” she says finally and then adds, “I didn't realize you'd worry…”

 

Gendry's face morphs about ten times, so fast that she can't even read the emotions and then he sighs and turns away from her. There is a giant redwood tree next to him and suddenly he pulls his arm back and punches it. Arya yelps as his fist makes a nasty sounding crunch, but he doesn't stop. He pounds the tree until blood is running down his arm and he can't feel his hand anymore.

 

He turns back to Arya and shakes his head slightly, “I always thought you were so smart Arya, but you're a fool if you can't see how I feel about you.” he tells her and walks away.

 

How does Gendry feel about her? He's always been protective. They sleep in the same tent, but not the same furs, so that the other men can't get near her. But he also seems mildly annoyed by her more often than not.

 

And how does she feel about him? She doesn't know how to answer that, because it's been changing lately.

 

When she reaches the camp she can't see him, but Arnie, the sentry, nods to their tent, “E's in there, got a piece of news might interest ya,” he told her.

 

He's packing when she goes in and her heart drops to her stomach, making her feel like she might be sick. “Gendry please don't leave me!” She says quietly, almost pleadingly.

 

He looks up, his eyes wide and he can’t seem to decide if he should comfort her or not. He shakes his head, “We're all leaving. I don't know what that letter says,” he nods toward the letter that is laying on her blanket, “but we're to go North tomorrow. We leave at first light. I was just getting a head start on getting our things together,” he tells her.

 

She gulps and nods, relieved to hear him say “our” instead of “my”, and reaches for the letter. Gendry told her once that he couldn’t read, so she reads the letter out loud.

 

 

> _To any and all this may reach -_
> 
>  
> 
> _The White Walkers have almost reached the Wall. They number in the hundreds of thousands and are almost impossible to kill. We cannot stop them without help. They will kill us and come for you all next. Help us. Help yourselves. Only three things can kill them, Fire, Dragon Glass and Valyrian Steel.  We need men and we need provisions._
> 
>  
> 
> _Jon Snow_
> 
> _Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch_

 

Arya’s head snapped up and she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. Jon was alive! And Lord Commander! Those idiots had put him in charge!

 

Gendry smiled at her halfheartedly, “that's good my Lady, you'll be safe with your brother after we kill those...things.”

 

Gendry teased her with M’lady frequently...but this formality was different. His tone was different. And she didn’t like it one bit. Not after their earlier fight.

 

“I'm safe with you,” she tells him, her chin jutting out just slightly as she crosses her arms, daring him to argue.

 

There is a moment of indecision in his eyes and then he crosses the space between them and smiles wickedly, his hand coming up to tuck an escaped lock of her hair behind her ear. He steps closer to her, his body brushing against hers and leans down until his lips are barely touching her ear and whispers, “are sure you m’lady?”

 

Arya’s legs go weak and she put her hands on his waist to keep herself from falling. Gendry puts his left arm around her to keep her steady and that was enough to remind her about his other hand. She steps back so she can look up at him, “you’re going to let me fix your hand now Gendry,” she tells him. He doesn’t try to argue, just moves his left arm to her elbow to keep her steady while she opens the tent flap and calls for boiling water.

 

She makes him move all of his fingers and cleans everything with hot water like her Maester used to do with her and Sansa and their brothers when they got hurt. Gendry doesn’t make a sound, not even when she pours the much too hot water over his hand. He sits when she tells him to and eats the venison stew when she sets it in front of him.

 

But they don't talk, they both try, dozens of times, but nothing comes out of their mouths when they open them. Neither of them know what to say. Arya isn't sure what is changing exactly, except for everything. Today she was five and ten, a few weeks ago she had gotten her moon blood for the first time. Gendry was acting strange and making her feel strange. And now they were going to the wall, to fight white walkers no less. Arya didn’t know what to say or even where to begin. So they sat quietly with each other until it was time to sleep, and through unspoken agreement they moved their sleeping furs closer. Not quite together, but closer. Arya wasn’t sure what was happening. But she knew it was something.

 

* * *

 

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. I hope there aren’t a million errors, but there probably are, so I’m sorry. I am looking for a beta.**

**I  would love feedback, especially since I haven’t written in so long. I am a little rusty!**

**Next chapter will probably be where the E rating comes in, but that could still be another chapter or two away. We’ll see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! The first chapter seems to be pretty well received, woohoo! This one was a little slow, because my mind went in about ten different directions, but I think I managed to get it all together. There is smutty goodness ahead. Enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

**Gendry**

 

It was a bit past the hour of the wolf when Arya’s thrashing and whimpering woke Gendry from his own dream, a dream that had been vividly about her. Every night Gendry dreamed of her and then fought the urge to hold her while she fought whatever, or whoever, it was that plagued her nightmares. He usually settled for murmuring into her ear and rubbing her back, though some nights he didn’t trust himself even to do that.

 

Tonight though, after being so close to her earlier, after their fight, he needed more than that. Arya seemed to weigh nothing more than a feather as her drug her over to his bed of blankets and cloaks. She nestled into him, her ass, _gods it had it gotten so round,_ pressed against his hardening cock.

 

Arya was five and ten and flowered long past, if she had been in King’s Landing, or even in Winterfell, she’d have been wedded and bedded by now. He’d kept his distance, thinking she was much younger due to her size, but now...well five and ten went with one and twenty didn’t it?

 

Gendry sighed, age wasn’t the real issue here, he’d always known she would be of age eventually. But, no matter her age she’d always be a highborn lady, and he would always be a lowborn bastard. Not that his being a bastard mattered to her. No, she told him all the time that her two favorite people were bastards. She wouldn’t tell him if he was one of the two people she spoke of though and when he asked she only smiled and rolled her eyes.

 

And now they were going to the wall, to her brother. He’d be her guardian now and it would be his job to marry her off properly. If Gendry thought that being married to some lord would make Arya happy then he would put aside his own feelings, but he knew she’d hate it.

 

“Gendry?” Her voice was barely a whisper as she turned in his arms until she could look up at him. “You’re thinking so hard that you woke me up. What’s wrong?” She didn't say anything about being in his bed but her hands started roaming over his arms and chest.

 

He smiled down at her, “I was thinking, about you, about...us,” he said. She nodded against his chest and made a little noise of assent so he continued. “When we get to the wall, Jon will want to find you a husband.” She went still against him but nodded again. “A noble,”  he said it like the vilest of curses and pulled Arya tighter against him. “Fuck Arya, I don’t want to let you go,” he told her and let his lips brush over her shoulder,

 

Her arm wormed its way under his so it was curved around his waist, her leg dropped over his and she used it as leverage to pull her lower body closer to hers and she ended up with his rigid cock pressed against her lower abdomen. “Gendry, I don’t want you to let me go, promise me.” she demanded.

 

So he said the only thing he could, “I promise,” and started rubbing little circles on the bottom of her spine with his thumb. She was asleep within moments and she had no more nightmares that night.

__________

 

Gendry was not a morning person, it took him forever to open his eyes, he was grouchy until he’d eaten and more often than not he woke up to Arya poking him in the ribs with her toe and telling him to “wake up you idiot, you’ll be late!”

 

This morning though Arya was still in his arms, their legs were tangled and she was idly running her fingers over his bicep. His cock started to get hard again and she shifted slightly, looking to see if he was awake before running her hand down his bare chest and stomach and over his still clothed cock.

 

“Gods woman,” Gendry murmured and pulled her against him, dropping his head to kiss her with a sloppy half awake fervor. “So amazing,” he went back to kissing her as he kicked his pants off, and opened one eye half way to watch as Arya pulled back and tugged off her tunic. He let his eye close again, “beautiful Arya, so fucking beautiful,” he mumbled and rolled her underneath him, making short work of her pants.

 

His cock had been nestled between her soaking wet lips, he’d been a second away from slamming himself into her, when he heard Gary Greary ask if there would be eggs for breakfast. Gendry frozen and his eyes opened wide, “Bloody hells! This is real?”

 

Arya’s mouth popped open and her eyes went from  bright gray to dark gray in an instant. “Is it real? Of course it’s bloody real!”

 

She was holding him in place with her legs and it was taking all of his strength not to press his cock into her. Gendry smiled down at her and kissed her nose, “I dream about you Arya, every night. Dreams just like that.” Her look of surprise was everything to him.

 

A shy smile flashed across face and she rolled her hips, causing the very tip of him to nudge between her swollen lips. Gendry wasn’t sure if it was a demand or merely an invitation but his cock twitched and he groaned as he let his head fall to her shoulder. “Arya, we can’t, I won’t chance getting ye with a bastard.”

 

Arya was growing impatient and she tried to use her legs to pull him into her but he was too strong. “Please Gendry?” she whispered in his ear.

 

He flexed his hips just slightly and his cock lost contact with her, he whispered a harsh “shush” into her ear as she started to complain and then moved his hips again, letting the head of his cock rub up her slit and over the sensitive nub at the top. His fingers took over, his thumb rubbing firm but gentle circles on the nub as he dipped a finger into her slick passage. “Gods Arya, you’re soaked,” he whispered into her ear and then kissed her neck. He added another finger and started slowly working them in and out of her. She was tight but wet and ready and it wasn’t long before she was gasping and begging “please.”

 

Gendry kissed her and then bit her bottom lip gently, “Let it come M’lady,” he said and rubbed his stubbly cheek against her smooth one, and then down her neck, “just think M’lady, if you agree to marry me, I could be doing this with my cock.”

 

Arya was shaking now and Gendry pinched the little nub hard enough to make her jerk and cry out. Her whole body spasmed again and again and she sunk her teeth into his shoulder to keep from crying out too loudly.

 

They lay side by side listening to camp come alive for several minutes before she spoke. “Did you mean it?” She asked, turning on her side to look at him.

 

Gendry raises an eyebrow, “About getting married? Of course I did.  I know I’m in no way good enough for you, but I’d make you happier than some stuffy lord in a castle. I won’t make you wear dresses or do needle work or give up fighting. I can smith and you can do whatever it is that you want to do.”

 

There was a long silence while Arya looked at Gendry and he looked back at her and she thought of what she wanted to say. “Gendry...are you asking because you don't want me to be trapped with some Lord or because you want to be married to me?” She asked finally.

 

Gendry’s smile could have charmed even the crustiest old septa and somehow that smile is what let her know he was going to be honest with her. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, “Arya Stark there is not one thing I want more in this world than for you to be my wife.”

 

* * *

 

  
**Not especially long, but hopefully ya’ll liked it! Let me know your thoughts in the comments. Thanks!**


End file.
